Embodiments of the invention are generally related to systems and methods for modifying the magnitude and/or phase of an electromagnetic field in one or multiple dimensions to charge one or more batteries wirelessly or power devices or systems wirelessly. Applications for use in charging or powering multiple devices with a wireless power charger system are also described.
Wireless technologies for powering and charging mobile and other electronic or electric devices, batteries and vehicles have been developed. These systems may use a wireless charger or transmitter system, and a wireless receiver in combination, to provide a means for transfer of power across a distance. For safe and efficient operation of basic wireless charging systems, transmitter and receiver coil parts of the system may be aligned and of comparable or similar size. Such operation typically requires the user to place the device or battery to be charged in a specific location with respect to the charger. To enable ease of use, it is desirable to provide a system that allows a receiver be placed on a larger surface area charger without need for specific alignment of the position of the receiver. It is further desirable to be able to charge or power multiple devices of similar or different power and voltage requirements or operating with different wireless charging protocols on or near the same surface.
Typically, batteries associated with wireless charging are chemical, electrochemical and/or electronic in nature. Exemplary batteries of the invention may involve proton-based or ion-based electrochemistry (e.g., lead acid or li-iodine batteries), electron-based systems (e.g., supercapacitors employing quantum dot technology), and systems that involve an electrolyte that is essentially aprotic in nature (e.g., lithium-ion or rocking-chair systems involving electrodes comprising alkali insertion or intercalation compounds). Batteries may include one or more cells. Optionally, batteries may include energy management systems or be associated with devices that involve semiconductor-based and/or traditional electronic circuitry.
In any case, these are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address for all energy storages systems as discussed herein. Points of novelty and nonobviousness shall become apparent upon examination of the specification submitted herewith when viewed from the perspective of a person having ordinary skill in the art of electrical engineering.